charmed_the_second_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Witchlighters
Witchlighters are witches born with Whitelighter blood and genes, allowing them to manifest a variety of Whitelighter powers and calling. The relationship between a witch and a whitelighter was originally forbidden by the Elders. For this reason, only a small number of Witchlighters exist, most of which are born within the Warren line of witches. History The first of this breed seen in the series was Paige Matthews, the secret daughter of Patty Halliwell and Sam Wilder. To keep Paige's birth secret from the Elders, the couple brought her to a church, where a nun named Sister Agnes gave her to Mr. and Mrs. Matthews to be raised. It was later revealed that one year before the birth of Paige, a Witchlighter was born in the Marks Line of Witches named Simon Marks. However, the details around his birth were never explained. The third was Paige's nephew Wyatt Halliwell, who was born from the union of Piper Halliwell and her Whitelighter Leo Wyatt. He was ultimately one of the most powerful beings in existence due to being the Twice-Blessed Child. The two had a second son about a year afterward; Chris, who was also half-Whitelighter but not as powerful. Years later, Piper and Leo had a third child together, Melinda Halliwell, who was made into a Witchlighter by the Elders in an attempt to create a stronger Power of Three. Syrus Halliwell-Trudeau, Prue and Andy's oldest son who inherited all of Prue's Witch genes and all of Andy's Whitelighter genes. Paige's twin daughters, Tamora Halliwell-Mitchell and Katherine 'Kat' Halliwell-Mitchell, are also Witchlighters, however, their Wiccan active powers did not mix with their Whitelighter heritage except for them gaining Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, and their Orb Shield that they only use together. Prescott "Scott" Halliwell-Trudeau, Prue and Andy's middle child who inherited all of Prue's Witch genes and all of Andy's Whitelighter genes. Stiles Halliwell-Trudeau, Prue and Andy's youngest son who inherited all of Prue's Witch genes and all of Andy's Whitelighter genes. Henry Jr., Paige and Henry's mortal son that they adopted who gained the power of cryokinesis when he was a baby, when magic was switched to mortals, and therefore when the natural order was restored, he lost it. However, when Paige realized that she wanted him to be protected and safe without making him feel week and would always need somebody from his adopted family to always be with him, Paige found enough courage to practically force the elders to help her give him Halliwell magic and active powers! Piper and Leo will ultimately have a great grandson named Matthew Halliwell, who was also a Witchlighter, as seen in a flash forward. Which of their children is his parent is still unknown. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *Witchlighters may develop any number of powers from both their Wiccan and Whitelighter heritage, as well as develop unique hybrid powers. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Hybrid Powers Being born from two separate magical species, Witchlighters sometimes develop hybrid forms of powers possessed by Witches and Whitelighters. Telekinetic Orbing :Main article: ''[https://charmed-the-second-generation.fandom.com/wiki/Telekinetic_Orbing ''Telekinetic Orbing] Telekinetic Orbing is the ability to transport objects with the power of the mind through the use of orbs. This power is a hybrid form of Telekinesis, possessed by all Witchlighters due to their Whitelighter side altering their power. Beings such as Elders have also displayed this power. Remote Orbing Main Article: Remote Orbing Remote Orbing is the ability to orb other people from one place to another without establishing physical contact. This power is developed by all Witchlighters. 2Orb Shield :Main article: Orb Shield Orb Shield is the ability to create a sphere or barrier in order to defend oneself or others. It is a form of Force Field which appears as translucent blue energy. This power is a highly focused advancement of telekinetic orbing, developed by Wyatt Halliwell, Tamora Halliwell-Mitchell and Katherine 'Kat' Halliwell-Mitchell (can only use together), Aiden Halliwell-Trudeau and Stanford "Stan" Halliwell-Trudeau (can only use together), Carter, Polly, and Paige Matthews. Combustive Orbing Main article: Combustive Orbing Combustive Orbing is the ability to combust objects and beings by channeling orbs into the desired target. Wyatt Halliwell, Prescott 'Scott' Halliwell-Trudeau, Carter, Polly, and Percy all developed this power. Astral Orbing Main article: Astral Orbing Astral Orbing is the ability to basically Astral Project out of their body, but instead of having a pinkish red color around their Astral self, their Astral self orbs into the room. Syrus Halliwell-Trudeau and Aiden Halliwell-Trudeau both developed this power. Orbed Premonitions Main article: Orbed Premonitions Orbed Premonitions is the ability is similar to Astral premonition but the only difference is that the user's astral self Orbs into the Premonition, but cannot interact with anything or anyone while in the Premonition. Also, they can't be heard or seen by anybody that's in the premonition and even if their in the premonition, they won't orb into their premonition self's body until this power advances to Astral Orbed Premonitions! Anyone with Orbed Premonitions will have this power advance to Astral Orbed Premonitions! When that happens, then their Astral self will orb into their premonition self's body as if he's actually there! Stiles Halliwell-Trudeau and Martin Halliwell-Trudeau both deveoped this power.